Asalto a medianoche
by cari-chan1
Summary: Rabi se despierta con una extraña marca sobre su piel, sintiéndose victima de un asalto mientras dormía… Intento de comedia [Rabi x todos xDDD] R


**N.A. **Este es un fic…digamos que absurdo, y bastante más largo de lo que suelo hacer, y como no, de nuevo entramos en un género al que debería llamar "intento de comedia" xD. Quiero dedicar este fic a mi profesor de Imagen Corporativa cuyas horas lectivas él emplea en dar aburridas charlas, y yo empleo en ir escribiendo fics absurdos como éste :P.  
Se agradecen mucho los comentarios aka reviews, y espero que les guste o al menos, les arranque una sonrisa.

PD. Para este fic es necesario mal pensar, les hará más gracia si lo hacen (creo) xD

* * *

**Asalto a medianoche**

Rabi nunca supo cómo fue que sucedió, de lo único que podía estar seguro era que, aquella mañana, al despertar, había algo diferente en él.

Probablemente era el dolor punzante que se manifestaba en la base de su cuello, y las extrañas desgarraduras que poblaban su camisa abierta, como si una tigresa en celo le hubiera hecho compañía aquella noche. Sí, probablemente.

Cuando se admiró en el espejo del lavabo, un lavabo del que habría que señalar que carecía de cualquier elemento agradable a la vista, el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer aquello que su único ojo visible apreciaba con claridad en su reflejo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – fue lo único que atinó a decir poniendo gesto de sorpresa, mientras paseaba la mano por el lugar en cuestión.

Se ajustó la bufanda al cuello antes de salir, intentando ocultar aquel trozo de piel adolorida que comenzaba a manifestarse con un color rojizo y que no dudaba, pronto se teñiría de morado.

Cuando tomó asiento para desayunar, aun se preguntaba cómo era posible.

- ¿Rabi?

La voz curiosa de Allen Walker lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a él, el muchacho de pelo níveo, con la cuchara en la boca, olvidaba unos segundos la comida y se fijaba en su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien, Rabi? Pareces ausente.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien.- replicó el aprendiz de bookman, cabeceando.

Allen no pareció convencido con la respuesta, pero prefirió no insistir por el momento. Quizás el pelirrojo solo tuviera un mal despertar.

Rabi apartó un trozo de panceta del plato, mientras meditaba.

Sabía que la noche anterior, al acostarse, aquella marca en su piel no había estado allí. ¡Que Panda lo atizara en aquel instante si mentía! Por lo que dedujo que, había sido mientras dormía cuando aquello había aparecido, el pelirrojo tenía el sueño pesado y sabía que no era imposible.

Rabi también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para asumir que su piel no se cubría de hematomas por generación espontánea; y si su vista seguía siendo tan buena como de costumbre, podía asegurar que, aquella marca semicircular que tenía sobre la clavícula, era de una dentadura.

Alguien lo había mordido durante la noche, y definitivamente, no había sido un acto consentido.

Pero ¿quién habría sido? Y sobretodo ¿por qué?

Que alguien le hubiera mordido por odio o venganza era absurdo¿Quién iba a morderte cuando podía golpearte o cortarte la cabeza? tampoco parecía una broma, ya que nadie con un mínimo de sentido común se prestaría a imprimir sus dientes en la piel de otro solo por diversión…a menos que existiera una atracción, una atracción sexual reprimida quizás, un deseo prohibido o un amor no correspondido.

Rabi tragó saliva, no sabía si sentirse excitado o ultrajado.

Durante unos segundos, fijó la vista en Allen que continuaba devorando su desayuno a toda velocidad. Se preguntó cómo es que, habiendo compartido habitación con él aquella noche, el muchacho no hubiera escuchado nada de lo sucedido; pues el mismo Allen aseguraba tener un sueño ligero.

Era, como poco, sospechoso.

¿Habría sido él, el autor de sus mordidas de medianoche¿Estaría el muchacho enamorado de Rabi¿Habría sido incapaz de controlar su deseo y por eso lo había asaltado mientras dormía¿O quizás, cediendo a una parte de su inconsciente, sería Allen sonámbulo y se dedicaba a "morder" a quien tuviera más cerca?

El aprendiz de Bookman no lo sabía, pero necesitaba respuestas, y pronto.

- Allen – lo llamó, obligando al muchacho a apartar la vista del plato ya casi vacío - ¿Tú eres sonámbulo?

- ¿Sonámbulo? – repitió él, ladeando la cabeza – No, al menos, no que yo sepa. Tengo el sueño ligero así que imagino que me habría dado cuenta si algo así me pasara. ¿Por qué?

- Y anoche¿escuchaste algo fuera de lo normal? – le volvió a interrogar el pelirrojo.

- ¿Anoche? No, no escuché nada. – Allen le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza – ¿Qué pasa, Rabi?

El pelirrojo puso una mueca, si el muchacho no era sonámbulo y decía tener el sueño ligero, pero no había escuchado nada cuando era obvio que alguien se había introducido en la cama de Rabi sin su permiso, definitivamente algo no encajaba. O había sido un fantasma o Allen le estaba mintiendo.

Y Rabi no creía en fantasmas.

- Está bien. Parece que no vas a contármelo por las buenas ¿verdad? – le amenazó señalándole con el tenedor.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – exclamó el muchacho, sin comprender a qué venía esa actitud.

- Lo sé, Allen. – Rabi le clavó una mirada intensa – Sé lo que has estado haciendo por las noches.

Técnicamente, solo había sucedido aquella noche, pero de esa forma sonaba más dramático.

- No…no sé de lo que me hablas. – respondió Allen, removiéndose en su asiento y sonriendo nervioso.

Rabi supo que había dado en clavo.

- No me tomes por tonto, compartimos cuarto ¿crees que no me habría dado cuenta?

El muchacho guardó silencio unos segundos, y acabó por bajar la mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- ¿Tan evidente es? – musitó.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente, mientras pensaba en lo adorable y vulnerable que se veía en aquel instante.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, no me gusta encontrarme con ciertas sorpresas cuando me despierto por las mañanas. – le replicó, indulgente.

- Oh – Allen ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa culpable - Se me cayó un poco ¿verdad¿Por eso te diste cuenta?

Al aprendiz de bookman le costó unos segundos procesar la información.

- ¿Qu…qué¿Se te cayó¿Cómo se te puede…? – Rabi no llegaba a comprender la naturaleza de semejante pregunta, al menos, hasta que recordó que Allen pertenecía, al igual que él, al género masculino, y podía satisfacer momentáneamente sus deseos como el resto de mortales lo hacían en soledad. – ¡Oh! – exclamó finalmente, comprendiendo – Oh, vaya…

- Perdona – se disculpó Allen – Cuando se me derramó en el suelo creí haberlo limpiado todo¿no te habrás resbalado al pisarlo, verdad?

- ¿Qué? – la expresión incrédula del pelirrojo era difícilmente descriptible - Ah, no, no, tranquilo, no lo pisé.

- Bien.- sonrió de nuevo, a modo de disculpa. – Sé que es un mal hábito, pero no lo puedo evitar. Incluso mi maestro me advirtió a menudo de que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Tu…tu maestro¿Lo hacías cuando estabas con tu maestro? – los ojos de Rabi se abrían como platos.

- Sí, intentó evitarlo pero no lo consiguió…¿por qué pones esa cara, Rabi? Si te preocupa que vuelva a derramar el zumo, te aseguro que tendré más cuidado.

- No creo que…- el pelirrojo se interrumpió de pronto, consciente de lo que Allen acababa de decir - ¿Has dicho, zumo?

- Sí, era zumo de naranja, me gusta tomarlo por la noche, sobretodo si lo acompaña un plato de galletas y un trozo de pastel. – el muchacho se rascó distraídamente la cabeza – Quizás esté comiendo demasiado, pero aun a medianoche mi estomago protesta, no lo puedo evitar.

- Así que… estabas hablando… de comida… - musitó, dejando caer la cabeza, golpeándose la frente contra la mesa.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rabi? – preguntó Allen, curioso ante la reacción de su compañero.

- No, nada de nada.

El aprendiz de bookman suspiró, no sabía por qué pero se sentía un poco defraudado. No le habría importado que hubiera sido Allen quien le hubiera mordido, lo cual le recordaba que, seguía sin saber quién era el culpable. Además, ahora que sabía que su compañero de habitación se había escapado hasta la cocina para comer en mitad de la noche, cualquiera podría haber entrado en el dormitorio sin ningún impedimento.

- Buenos días¿ya habéis terminado de desayunar? – la suave voz de Rinali surgió de pronto.

- Buenos días, Rinali.- saludó Allen alegremente cuando la muchacha fue a tomar asiento junto a sus compañeros.

Rabi la observó un instante, olvidándose de su amigo y considerando la posibilidad de que fuera la muchacha china la culpable de su marca. Por un momento, imaginó a Rinali posando sus pequeños labios sobre la piel de su cuello, al tiempo que arañaba con sus uñas su camisa.

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío de placer, y se obligó a no pensar en ello de nuevo, habría sido en exceso embarazoso si sus fantasías le provocaban ciertas reacciones físicas.

- ¿Rabi¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, muy bien.- el pelirrojo apartó rápidamente la mirada para fijarla en algún punto de la pared.

- Hoy estás muy raro.- comentó Allen con un mohín. - ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

- Pues…de hecho, digamos que algo raro pasó anoche.- acabó por confesar, sin dejar de fingir que encontraba fascinante el yeso de la pared.

- ¿Algo raro? – repitió Rinali.

- Tú…¿hiciste algo fuera de lo normal anoche, Rinali? – inquirió Rabi, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Anoche? Um, creo que no. – la muchacha hizo un pausa, intentando recordar.

- Yo te vi anoche caminando por el pasillo.- apuntó Allen – Cuando salí a buscar mi aperitivo de medianoche te vi pasar en dirección a nuestro dormitorio.

El corazón de Rabi se detuvo por un segundo ante la afirmación de su amigo. ¡¿Había sido Rinali¡¿La muchacha le había mordido¡Le había asaltado en mitad de la noche¡Ella!

¿Acaso sus más eróticas fantasías iban a empezar a volverse realidad? Rabi empezó a agradecer a todos los dioses que conocía su increíblemente buena fortuna.

- Oh, es cierto.- admitió Rinali, para sorpresa del pelirrojo que pensó, lo negaría en rotundo – Tuve un mal sueño, así que fui a dar un pequeño paseo, pensé en pasar por vuestra habitación para charlar un poco, pero allí solo estaba Rabi y dormía tan placidamente que no quise despertarle.

La muchacha sonrió con dulzura, obligando al aprendiz de bookman a tragar saliva.

- ¿Y entonces¿qué hiciste? – inquirió, con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

- Entré en la habitación – confesó ella, sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿Sabías que duermes en una postura muy graciosa, Rabi?

Él sonrió nervioso. – ¿En serio?

- Sí, por eso debe ser que siempre tiras la manta al suelo. Por eso entré, te coloqué la manta encima, no fuera que pillaras un resfriado, y volví a salir. Eso es todo.

Y Rabi empezó a maldecir a todos los dioses que antes había adorado.

- Fue entonces cuando me crucé con Kanda – prosiguió Rinali, para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros – Parecía que tampoco podía dormir, así que le ofrecí hacerle un té. Pero se negó, me dijo que tenía prisa.

- ¿Tenía prisa¿En mitad de la noche y deambulando por la posada? – replicó el pelirrojo con sospecha. – Que raro.

Rinali asintió con la cabeza.

- Pensé que iba a entrenar o algo parecido, pero no salió de la casa.

- Aún más raro.- musitó él, cabeceando.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que fue lo que pasó anoche, Rabi? – inquirió Allen.

- Luego, antes voy a hablar con Kanda. – respondió el pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento con brusquedad y marchando rápidamente hacia la habitación del japonés.

Rinali y Allen se limitaron a observarlo en silencio hasta que desapareció de su vista, momento en el que se encogieron de hombros.

La habitación que se le había asignado a Kanda se encontraba en el primer piso, la ultima puerta de la derecha, que casualmente, Rabi encontró abierta.

- ¿Yuu? – susurró, dando un ligero golpe con los nudillos en la madera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la voz del joven japonés surgió desde el umbral que comunicaba el dormitorio con un pequeño lavabo.

Rabi entró en la habitación con paso inseguro al principio, que se volvió más firme según se acercaba a su compañero.

- Escucha Yuu, quiero preguntarte algo.

- Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila.- gruñó Kanda, lanzándole su habitual mirada afilada, que, como de costumbre, no surtió efecto alguno en el pelirrojo.

- Rinali me ha dicho que anoche te vio paseando por ahí.

- Sí ¿y qué?

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Kanda guardó silencio unos segundos antes de exclamar.- ¿Y ti que demonios te importa?

- Es que resulta extraño que tú vayas deambulando por la posada de madrugada, sin dar explicaciones siquiera, cualquiera diría que estabas haciendo algo…_poco ético_.

Rabi analizó la expresión del otro joven cuando se giró bruscamente para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué mierda intentas sugerir con eso? – Kanda se había puesto rápidamente a la defensiva, y ya estaba listo para echar mano a su espada.

Pero Rabi no se amilanó, por que el japonés era la única opción que le quedaba, y estaba dispuesto a sonsacarle la verdad; además, por qué no admitirlo, sería más feliz si conseguía demostrar que Kanda no era de hielo. Seguro que podrían divertirse mucho juntos si el japonés admitía que sentía por él algo más que desprecio.

- Supongo que no es necesario que te lo explique, Yuu. Si tienes algo que confesar, será mejor que lo hagas pronto.

- ¿Con…confesar? – repitió él, con expresión incrédula - ¿Por qué tendría que confesarte nada …a_ ti_?

- Oh, vamos Yuu, ya estamos mayorcitos para los juegos. Sé que has sido tú, por que nadie más ha podido hacerlo, solo estamos nosotros cuatro, aparte de Panda y Crow-chan, pero Panda es demasiado viejo y su dentadura ya no es lo que era…y Crow-chan sigue colgado de Eliade, no se atrevería siquiera a pensar algo como esto. Allen y Rinali tienen coartadas y tú eres el sospechoso principal, así que confiésalo.

- ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, imbécil?

- No voy a enfadarme, de verdad, pero Yuu, esto no es propio de ti. Sé que cuando quieres algo, lo tomas, pero no puedes hacer eso con las personas ¡no conmigo¡Al menos podrías haberme avisado! No es justo que disfrutes tú solo…

- ¡Tú eres idiota! – exclamó Kanda - No sé de que va esto, pero lárgate. No quiero oír tus tonterías.

- Cuanto más lo niegues, luego será peor. – canturreó.

- ¡No estoy negando nada pedazo de estúpido¡Ni siquiera sé de lo que me hablas!

- No te hagas el despistado, sé que fuiste tú quien me asaltó anoche.

- ¿Te asaltaron anoche? – la pregunta de Kanda pareció curiosa.

- ¡Fuiste tú¡Eres el único que pudo hacerlo¿Cómo explicas si no, tus paseos nocturnos? Deambular cerca de mi habitación es muy sospechoso…

- Tú eres definitivamente imbécil. Estaba "deambulando" por que había perdido algo.- replicó, mostrándole la pulsera de cuentas que llevaba en su brazo – Estuve buscándolo, y aunque pasé frente a tu habitación no te "asalté". ¿Para qué demonios querría hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué me deseas desesperadamente? – sugirió el pelirrojo.

Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron como nunca antes en un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza¿El viejo te ha atizado demasiado fuerte y te has quedado aún más idiota de lo que ya eras o qué¡Desearte¡Ja!

Rabi se mordió el labio, no podía creer que el joven japonés encontrara tan escandalosa la sola idea de sentir un mínimo de atracción por él, no era tan feo ¿cierto? Y no era tan mal amante, al menos, nadie se había quejado nunca de ello.

- No sé como se te ha ocurrido siquiera pensar algo semejante.- soltó Kanda con mirada venenosa.

Rabi pareció meditar unos segundos.

- Pero, entonces…si no fuiste tú, entonces ¿Quién ha podido…?

- ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas¡Lárgate de una vez! – curiosamente, y a pesar de las exigencias de que el pelirrojo se marchara, fue Kanda quien acabó saliendo de su habitación, dando un portazo.

- Esto es muy raro… - exclamó el aprendiz de bookman, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero que en vano trataba de alejarse – ¿No me estarás mintiendo¿De verdad que no sientes una irrefrenable atracción por mi, Yuu?

- ¡Sugiere eso de nuevo y te cortaré la cabeza! – siseó el japonés con mirada asesina.

Ambos jóvenes alcanzaron el comedor, donde Rinali y Allen aun permanecían sentados, y que al verlos aparecer se levantaron de sus asientos, temiendo una de las habituales peleas en las que siempre acababan pagando los daños provocados al mobiliario.

- Pero si no has sido tú, ni Rinali, ni Allen ¿entonces? Será…¿qué tengo un admirador secreto? – continuó Rabi cuyos ojos brillaban ahora de emoción. - ¡Wow! alguien con desequilibrios mentales me desea.

- Tú si que tienes desequilibrios mentales.- susurró Kanda.

- ¿Seguro que no eres tú mi admirador secreto? – insistió de nuevo el pelirrojo - ¡Hey! podría hacer realidad muchas de tus fantasías ¿sabes?

- ¿Rabi tiene un admirador secreto? – le susurró Allen a Rinali.

- ¿Y haría realidad las fantasías de Kanda? – comentó ella, compartiendo el mismo gesto desconcertado de su amigo.

- ¡Basta! – bramó Kanda, cuya vena de la frente palpitaba frenéticamente – ¡Vosotros¡Haced algo con este imbécil! – se dirigió a sus dos compañeros que contemplaban la escena en silencio.

- Pero Yuu, si te encanta estar conmigo, por eso entras en mi habitación a medianoche… - sonrió Rabi, visiblemente divertido.

- Estás muerto.- afirmó Kanda, desenfundando su espada y colocando la punta de la hoja a cinco centímetros escasos de la nariz del pelirrojo.

- Oh, vamos, Yuu, si me matas, esta noche no podrás volver a morderme…- el pelirrojo le guiñó su único ojo visible, momento en el que la ceja del joven japonés comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Morder? – exclamó Allen, alzando la voz por primera vez. - ¿Kanda te ha mordido?

- Si.

- ¡NO! – contradijo rápidamente Kanda, lanzando una mirada asesina a todos los presentes, previniéndoles de volver a sugerir algo así.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Rabi hizo un mohín - Pero si anoche alguien me mordió, y Allen no ha sido ¿verdad? – esperó a que el muchacho de pelo níveo confirmara sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza – Y tampoco Rinali.

La joven china negó con la cabeza

- Así que solo quedas tú, Yuu, confiésalo, te pierde el deseo. – sonrió Rabi.

- No. Te. He. Mordido. ¡Y si vuelves a insinuarlo te separaré la cabeza del cuerpo!

- Esperad un momento.- Allen alzó las manos, interrumpiendo el singular duelo de miradas entre el pelirrojo y el joven japonés – Rabi¿podrías enseñarme esa mordedura?

- Claro, si te da morbo…- el aprendiz de bookman se deshizo de la bufanda y apartó la tela del uniforme que cubría parte de la marca impresa en su piel.

- Um.- Allen analizó unos segundos la mordedura antes de poner una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Rinali.

Allen desabrochó el botón de la manga de su camisa, y se remangó la tela blanca a la altura del codo, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeros. El muchacho señaló una zona de su antebrazo derecho, donde permanecían unos débiles, pero aun visibles, hematomas de forma semicircular que se parecían enormemente al que Rabi tenía sobre su cuello.

- ¡Ah¡Tú también, Allen! – exclamó el pelirrojo, señalándole – Pero Yuu, pensaba que yo era especial ¿es que soy solo el segundo plato?

Kanda estaba por cumplir su palabra de matar al aprendiz de bookman cuando una vez más, Allen lo impidió.

- Rabi, esto no me lo ha hecho Kanda.- le explicó, lentamente. – Fue Tim.

- ¿Qu…qué¿Tim? – el pelirrojo parpadeó repetidamente – Imposible. Me estás diciendo que quien me asaltó anoche fue ¿Timcampy?

- Piénsalo, es la respuesta más lógica.- asintió Allen, abriendo su bolsillo y dejando que el golem amarillo saliera de él revoloteando. – A Tim le gusta morder todo lo que se le pone al alcance, cortinas, muebles, ropa…incluso personas.

- ¿En serio fuiste tú, Tim¿Nada de admiradores secretos¿Nada de deseos prohibidos? – preguntó con evidente decepción al golem, el cual, no tardó en ir a morderle el dedo a Rabi haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor.

- Supongo que eso es una respuesta afirmativa.- sonrió levemente Rinali.

- Menudo estúpido.- susurró Kanda, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento Rabi, te prometo que controlaré mejor a Tim.- se disculpó Allen, agarrando al golem por la cola para apartarlo del aprendiz de bookman.

- ¡Aaaah! No me lo puedo creer.- suspiró el pelirrojo – Y yo que empezaba a pensar que las mordeduras eran muy eróticas. Podría haber sido tan divertido…- volvió a suspirar con decepción – Creo que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea, esto ha sido un golpe muy duro, si me necesitáis estaré en mi habitación.

Rabi hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encaminó en dirección a las escaleras, mientras se lamentaba entre susurros de no tener suficiente sex appeal como para que alguien quisiera asaltarle en su cama durante la noche.

- Ha ido de un pelo.- susurró Rinali, una vez el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista. – Quizás tendríamos que habérselo dicho.

- ¿Estás de broma? Se le desbordaría el ego al muy imbécil.- replicó Kanda, frunciendo el ceño.

Allen asintió levemente.

- Pero tendremos que ser más cuidadosos, la misma excusa no funcionará dos veces, habrá que controlarse…así que ya sabes Kanda, nada de mordidas.

Y el exorcista japonés se limitó a chistar en respuesta.


End file.
